


Cute Bram Greenfeld

by fictionart



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Meeting, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Locker Neighbors, M/M, Waffle House, blackmailing, no emails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionart/pseuds/fictionart
Summary: A new kid moves to Shady Creek during Simon's senior year, which would have been fine with Simon, if the boy wasn't insanely cute. And if he wasn't using the locker right next to Simon's.Spierfeld Week - Day 1: Alternative Meeting





	Cute Bram Greenfeld

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry If there are any typos or grammatical errors, I had very limited time to get this down, but here's my contribution to Spierfeld week, Day 1, and I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> P.S. This is my first Simon vs Fic, and my first fic on AO3 so this is fun!

Not going to lie, heading into my senior year of high school while still in the closet sucks. Mostly because I thought that maybe I’d have the guts to tell my parents, or my friends, or maybe just my sisters, but at least someone. 

But no. Instead I’m walking through the doors of Creekwood High School, carrying a secret that might just ruin my high school career if anyone found out that. Except now I’m kind of wishing that someone I trusted would just find out on their own. Because coming out is hard. 

Anyway, I don’t know if a New Year’s resolution works on a new school year - but I’m going to try. I, Simon Spier will come out to at least one person before I graduate.

I find my new locker and rummage through my backpack to find the paper they handed out at Open House with our class schedules and our locker combinations. After the third try I finally get my locker open and slide my backpack off of my shoulder.

“Excuse me.” Says a small voice from behind me. I look over my shoulder to see a cute boy, a little taller than me, with dark skin and the most mesmerizing brown eyes I’ve ever seen. He looks like he’s an athlete, maybe a soccer player like Nick, because he’s wearing shorts and his calves are out of this world.

I must look like I’m stupid, or maybe I a little arrogant, because he shuffles awkwardly, shifting his weight from foot to foot. “Um, sorry, but you’re kind of in my way. My locker’s right next to yours.”

I jump slightly, realising that I’m basically standing in front of his locker, blocking him from even reaching over to turn the lock. “Oh! Sorry. I’ve never had a locker neighbor.”

It’s true. Every locker I’ve had for the last three years has always been in some secluded corner of the school, away from literally every other student in the entire school. Except the school designates an entire hallway to the seniors, so I guess this year I have no choice.

The cute boy raises an eyebrow and smirks a little bit, and my heart does a complete gymnastics routine. Just my luck, I end up being locker neighbors with the cutest boy who’s ever walked the hallways of Creekwood. He gently shoulders past me and opens his locker, sliding his bag off his shoulder and hanging it up.

“Are you new?” I ask. “I don’t think I’ve seen you around before.” I don’t think I’d forget a boy that attractive.

“Uh, yeah.” He says quietly. “I’m moved here from Savannah just this summer.”

“And you’re a senior, given this is the senior hallway.” I say, trying to sound casual. “That must suck, having to move to a different school senior year.”

He chuckles. “Tell me about it. I don’t know anyone here.” He pauses. “Well, actually, I guess I know the guys on the soccer team. My dad had me meet them over the summer since I’m joining the team. But I don’t know anyone that well.”

“Well, now you know me.” I want smack myself for being so cliche. “My name’s Simon.” I extend my arm towards him.

“Bram” he says giving my hand a firm shake, and it’s like an electric shock just ran through my body.

Then the bell rings, and we both head off to class.

.oOo.

I don’t see Cute Bram until the end of the day, sixth hour AP Biology. He’s standing by the door looking slightly distressed, and I can’t figure out why, until I realise there’s a note on the door left by Mrs. Odziana, the teacher, who’s currently in the other room.

PLEASE CHOOSE A LAB PARTNER AND AND A LAB TABLE. THIS WILL BE YOUR SEATING CHART FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR. CHOOSE WISELY :)

Considering this is the only class I have with Abby, initially I had thought I would just be partners with her, and call it easy. But the panicked look and Bram’s face says it all - no one wants to be the one the teacher picks a partner for.

I lean over to Abby. “Hey, do you mind picking a different partner?”

She responds with a weird expression that looks like a hybrid between offended, confused, and amused. “Why? Is there someone else you’d rather partner with.”

I jerk my head in Bram’s direction. “He’s new, and he’s my locker neighbor. I just figured I’d partner with him so that he didn’t have to have Mrs. O choose for him.”

Abby’s expression turns sympathetic, and she gives me a smile before heading off to look for a new partner. I walk up to Bram.

“Hey.” 

“Hey” He looks relieved. “Look, since this is my first day, can you point out the people I won’t hate partnering with after the first half of the year?”

“Actually, I thought you and I could be partners.”

“Really? I thought you and that girl over there were partners.”

“She can sort out the wrong sort. Besides she understands what it’s like to be the new kid. She moved here from DC start of junior year.”

“Okay,” Bram takes a deep breath. “So where do you want to sit?”

We find an empty table near the back of the room just as the bell rings, and Mrs. Odziana rolls into the classroom exactly on time, effectively quieting the entire classroom.

I make eye-contact with Abby across the room. Looks like she got stuck with Martin Addison. Yikes. She mouths something from across the room. You owe me.

I smile sympathetically, and look over at Bram who has written his name at the top a blue notebook.

Bram Greenfeld.

Cute Bram Greenfeld.

.oOo.

Bram starts sitting at our lunch table. He’s on the soccer team with Nick and Garrett. Bram and Garrett have actually started to get pretty close. And I’m totally not jealous.

It’s been a week since school started and musical auditions are this Friday, which amounts to an entire week of stressing out over which song I’m going to sing and an entire weekend of stressing out over whether or not I got the part. 

Typically with school shows any guy who auditions is basically handed the leading role due to the fact that they are male, and you think this would hold true to Creekwood, considering that Martin and I are the only boys in drama club that act. But Ms. Albright has some kind of feminist agenda where she would gladly cast a girl over a guy if the guy wasn’t what she was looking for. And I guess I can’t argue with that. It would be pretty unfair if Martin and I always got leading roles just because we were male.

Abby’s just as stressed out as I am.

“You’re shaking the table.” Nick points out, and I laugh. Abby’s nervously tapping her feet unbelievably fast beneath the table, causing everyone’s milk to say in their cartons. Leah’s applesauce actually splatters across the table.

“Shit!”

Abby takes a deep breath and tries to still her bouncing legs. She’s the type of person gets so much energy when their nervous it literally vibrates out of them. It’s Friday, and auditions are after school.

“What’s got you two so worked up?” Bram asks and I laugh again. Apparently I’m the type of person who laughs at everything when they’re nervous.

“They’ve got auditions after school today.” Leah explains, cleaning up applesauce with a napkin

“Simon, I didn’t know you were in drama club.” Bram questions, and I swear I’m blushing.

“Yep,” I try to say casually. “Since freshman year.”

“Oh, he’s an absolute theatre nerd. Always has been, always will be.” says Leah. “Ask him anything about Hamilton or Newsies and the boy won’t shut up for weeks.”

I laugh again, and go back to nervously pushing food around my tray. Abby and I talk while the others go on with their own conversations around us. At one point I look over at Bram whos speaking quietly with Garrett about something. 

Then I hear Garrett say, “Yeah, those two have been together since the sixth grade.”

.oOo.

It’s a couple weeks later during AP Bio when I notice Bram’s been strangely quiet lately, even for quiet, cute Bram Greenfeld.

And when Martin Addison walks up to our lab table while we’re supposed to be doing a worksheet, he goes completely silent.

“Hey Spier,” Says Martin, with an awful, goofball grin plastered on his face. I don’t think I would have such a problem with Martin if he hadn’t almost outed me last year when he noticed I was staring at some senior boy during class one day. He (correctly) assumed I was gay because of this, and threatened to out me if I didn’t set him up with Abby. 

I somehow convinced him that I wasn’t gay, which also made me uncomfortable. Because I’m not ashamed to be gay - I just didn’t need someone like Martin Addison going around telling all the homophobic assholes about my sexuality.

“Hi Martin,” I say shortly.

“Greenfeld,” Martin continues, nodding in Bram’s direction.

Bram’s eyes flicker up to meet his, and then fall back onto his worksheet.

“Anyway,” Martin continues, “Remember how last year you, Abby, and I all went to Waffle House to go over lines?”

How could I forget? I only invited Martin to do that with me and Abby to get him off my back and buy me some time to convince him to stop blackmailing me.

“Uh, yeah?” I say questioningly. “Why?”

“Well, I just thought maybe we could do that again, especially now that all three of us have speaking roles. Maybe this Friday.”

“Thanks for the offer, but I think I’ll pass.”

Then Abby slinks up to our table from behind Martin.

“Come on Simon, we need to get ahead on memorizing, it’s harder to do when you have a deadline.” As she says this, she keeps flicking her eyes to Martin in a subtle attempt to get me to notice something, and I do notice it. She’s already agreed to this, and she’s pleading with me to come with.

“All right fine,” I say. Like I’m going to leave Abby alone with Martin of all people. Most likely he’s going to try and convince her to break up with Nick and date him instead. It’s unlikely he’ll achieve this, but there’s safety in numbers.

“Greenfeld, why don’t you come with.” Martin says out of nowhere, and Bram looks up quickly from his worksheet.

“Why?” He asks, and there's an edge in his tone.

“We’ll need someone to cue our lines.” Martin explains.

“You don’t have to, Bram.” I intervene. “We’ll be perfectly fine on our own.”

He and Martin make eye contact for a second “No, I’ll come,” He says. “Why the hell not?”

.oOo.

I sit next to Bram at WaHo. He sits on the inside seat on the booth, hunched forward slightly, and folded into himself. I can tell something’s up with him - I just can’t put my finger on it. I want to ask, but every time I work up the courage, Martin cues me for another line.

I don’t even know why Bram need to be here really. He’s hardly said a word all night, and I hate that he’s like this now, when just a few weeks ago he was fine, and he spoke to me and he was comfortable around me and my friends. There has to be something that’s going on to make him act like this.

Then Bram excuses himself to go to the bathroom, and I seize my opportunity. 

“Hey, I’m going to go to the bathroom. I’ll be back in a bit.”

I follow him to the boys bathroom, and when I open the door all I can hear is the sound of heavy breathing echoing off the tiled walls, like someone's holding back tears, and there's Bram standing hunched over the sink, one hand on the counter holding him up, the other rubbing furiously at his eyes.

He looks up and sees me, only to quickly turn his back, gathering a wad of toilet paper from an empty stall and holding it to his face.

“Hey, Bram, what’s wrong?”

I hear him choke make a sob before he answers. “I - I, um - n - nothing.”

“Well it’s definitely not nothing,” I coax, walking around him to meet his eyes. I put my hands on his arms trying to get him to look at me. “You’ve been strangely quiet lately, and today you look like you’re so uncomfortable. What’s up?”

I sighs, and I give him a minute to try and compose himself before he answers. “M - Martin. H - he knows something, that I - I really don’t want other p - people to know y - yet, but he's - says, he’ll tell i - if I don’t help him get with Abby.” I’m quiet for a moment. “B - but Abby and Nick have been so n - nice to me, and I - I don’t want then to break up just b - because I have some stupid secret.”

“Hey, hey.” I try to get him to calm down but he starts crying again. And I get it. I can’t believe Martin would do this again. Why is he so desperate to get with Abby, and why does he have to blackmail someone into helping him do it.

Bram suddenly launches himself toward me, and I’m kind of surprised, but at the same time I’m not. I was in the same position and I know how it feels. “He did the same thing to me you know.”

He pulls his head away. “What?”

“Last year. He found out I was gay and tried to use that to blackmail me into playing wingman.”

“You’re gay?”

“Yep,” I hadn’t realized I said it, but now that I have I don’t regret it. Bram needed this. To be comforted by someone who was in a similar position - 

“Me too.”

“What?”

“I’m gay,” Bram clarifies. “That’s what Martin was using against me.”

We stood in silence for awhile.

“And -” He starts again. “There was another thing, that Martin...” He trails off.

“What else did he use to blackmail you?”

“That I have a crush...” Bram is whispering now, like it’s hard to get the words out. “...on you.”

I stare for a moment. My heart is conflicted all of a sudden. I’ve had an insane crush on Cute Bram Greenfeld since the beginning of the school year, and hearing him say that he likes me back makes my heart throb with happiness, pounding so loud I can hardly hear anything else that's happening in the room. But at the same time it’s breaking a little bit, because him having a crush on me was used against him.

“...and I thought you were straight...” Bram is rambling on adorably, unaware of my internal crisis. “...because you and Leah -”

“Leah and I are just friends.” I clarify. “We’ve never been anything more than friends. And just to clarify, I have a huge crush on you to, Cute Bram Greenfeld.”

He stares at me for a moment, and I’m afraid I’ve said too much, but then he’s leaning towards me. And then he’s kissing me. And for a moment I can’t even move. Then I kiss him back, wrapping my hands around the back of his neck as my eyes drift closed.

We hear the sound of a door opening and we jump apart. It’s the door to the girl’s bathroom just outside and we’re both very hyper aware of how public we are, and we’re very lucky there’s no one else in the bathroom.

I smile sheepishly at Bram. “We can leave, if you don’t want to go back to Martin. We can go somewhere else.”

He smiles and nods.

We haven’t ordered anything yet, so I’m not worried about the bills. I shoot Abby a quick text telling her to get the heck out of dodge, and half an hour later she’s joining us at Wendy’s eating chicken nuggets, and I introduce her to my cute new boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appriciated


End file.
